bandori_vnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
BanG Dream!
thumb|right|335 pxBanG Dream "BanG Dream!"được lấy từ "Girls Band Dream" và từ "G" trong từ "Girls" được thế chỗ vào từ "Band" để thành từ "BanG" '' là một dự án truyền thông của Nhật Bản (Thường được viết tắt là BDP - BanG Dream Project) do Bushiroad phát triển. BanG Dream! đã phát hành CD, video nhạc, live-stream, radio, manga, game thẻ bài, game âm nhạc và anime. Bushiroad bắt tay vào dự án này vào tháng Một 2015. Poppin'Party được thành lập vào tháng 2 năm 2015. Với việc tạo ra trò chơi di động, bốn ban nhạc khác đã được tạo ra là Afterglow, Pastel * Palettes, Roselia và Hello, Happy World! Trong dự án ban nhạc nữ, '''THE THIRD, 'đã được thành lập vào tháng 1 năm 2018, ban nhạc đổi tên thành RAISE A SUILEN và trở thành một thành phần chính của phần thứ hai của anime, trong game, thành viên của ban nhạc này thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện trên các câu chuyện Trong dự án ban nhạc nam, Argonavis, đã được ra mắt vào tháng 5 năm 2018. Ban nhạc này hoàn toàn ở một project riêng và không có liên quan đến Girls Band Party Lịch sử :Những sự kiện chính đã xuất hiện của dự án BanG Dream! vui long xem ở đây! Anime BanG Dream! :Chi tiết: Danh sách tập :Danh sách Blu-ray được phát hành xem ở đây! Một nhóm học sinh nữ, Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa, Hanazono Tae, Ushigome Rimi, và Yamabuki Saaya, thành lập một ban nhạc nữ gọi là Poppin'Party để biểu diễn tại một live-house, SPACE. *Mùa đầu được lên sóng từ 21 tháng một đến 22 tháng 4, 2017 với 13 tập *OVA được phát sóng vào ngày 19 và 20 tháng 8 và được đưa vào Bản Blu-ray thứ 7 của mùa đầu tiên được phát hành vào ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2017.http://bang-dream.com/news/ova_tv/ *Mùa thứ hai đã được công bố phát sóng từ tháng 1 năm 2019, và mùa thứ ba được phát sóng từ tháng 10 năm 2019. Pastel Life Pastel Life (ぱすてるらいふ) là bản spin-off và anime đời thường từ một nhóm nhạc của BDP, Pastel*Palettes bao gồm 6 tập được phát sóng từ ngày 17 tháng 5 đến ngày 21 tháng 6 năm 2018. BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO, hay được gọi là BanG Dream! Garupa☆Pico ( ガルパ☆ピコ), là một anime ngắn có tất cả thành viên của các ban nhạc trong game Girls Band Party đã được phát sóng từ 5 tháng 7 năm 2018. Manga và Tiểu thuyết Manga * Đầu tiên chính là "BanG_Dream!: Star Beat". Nó được minh họa và viết bởi Ishida Aya và được đăng theo kỳ trên Bushiroad hàng tháng từ ngày 8 tháng 1 năm 2015 đến ngày 8 tháng 12 năm 2015. * Tiếp là "BanG Dream!". Nó được minh họa và viết bởi Kashiwabara Mami cùng với Nakamura Kou và được đăng theo kỳ trên Bushiroad hàng tháng từ ngày 8 tháng 4 năm 2016. * Thứ ba là "Yonkoma Bandori!". Nó được minh họa và viết bởi Shiroi Hakuto và được xuất bản trong Dengeki G's Comic từ ngày 25 tháng 5 năm 2016 đến tháng 11 năm 2016. * Phần thứ tư có tên "BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Roselia Stage". Nó được viết bởi Pepako Dokuta và minh họa bởi Craft Egg và Bushiroad. Nó đã được đăng theo kỳ trong Overlap. Tiểu thuyết * Cuốn tiểu thuyết đầu tiên có tựa đề "BanG Dream!". Nó được viết bởi Nakamura Kou và được minh họa bởi Hitowa. Cuốn tiểu thuyết được xuất bản vào ngày 25 tháng 8 năm 2016 bởi ASCII Media Works. Các trò chơi * Một trò chơi âm nhạc miễn phí được phát triển bởi Craft Egg và được phát hành bởi Bushiroad cho các thiết bị iOS và Android vào ngày 16 tháng 3 năm 2017, được gọi là "BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!" (バンドリ！ ガールズバンドパーティ！ Bandori! Gāruzu Bando Pāti!). ** Bản Đài Loan được phát hành vào 10 tháng 10 năm 2017. ** Bản Hàn Quốc được phát hành vào 6 tháng 2 năm 2018. ** Bản Quốc tế được phát hành vào 3 tháng 4 năm 2018 và được xuất hiện ở Singapore vào 26 tháng 3 năm 2018. * Bộ truyện được xuất bản thành nhiều bộ thẻ cho một loại game thẻ bài của Bushiroad, Weiss Schwarz. Bộ thẻ đầu tiên là BanG Dream! Trial Deck+ được phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 2 năm 2017. Phương tiện khác Bandori! TV Bandori! TV (バンドリ！TV) là một chương trình truyền hình tạp kỹ với Aimi (CV của Toyama Kasumi và Ozaki Yuka (CV của Toyama Asuka) làm MC.. Từ Bandori! TV tập 22, Maeshima Ami (CV của Maruyama Aya) thay Ozaki Yuka làm MC.https://bang-dream.com/news/282 Phim được phát sóng vào thứ Năm, 23:00 (JST) trên TOKYO MX và mỗi thứ Năm, 24:30 (JST) trên Sun TV. Kênh YouTube chính thức cập nhật bản phát hành tách 1 tập làm 2 phần (Thứ Tư và Thứ Năm lúc 21:00 JST) trước khi TV phát sóng. Radio # Bandori! Poppin' Radio (バンドリ！ポッピンラジオ) # Roselia's RADIO SHOUT! ''(RoseliaのRADIO SHOUT!) - ''Tổ chức bởi Kudou Haruka và Sakuragawa Megu, và một số thành viên khác của Roselia # Bandori! GARUPA Radio with Afterglow ''(バンドリ！ガルパラジオwith Afterglow) - ''Tổ chức bởi Misawa Sachika. HaroHapi CiRCLE Broadcast HaroHapi CiRCLE Broadcast ''(ハロハピCIRCLE放送局) ''là một buổi livestream hàng tháng tại kênh YouTube chính thức thường cung cấp thông tin mới nhất hoặc sắp tới của BanG Dream! Được dẫn dắt bởi Itou Miku và Toyota Moe. Danh sách đĩa :Để xem danh sách người viết lời, soạn nhạc và sắp xếp, bấm vào đây! Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg|Yes! BanG_Dream!|link=Yes! BanG Dream! StarBeat cover.jpg|STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~|link=STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg|Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni/Teardrops|link=Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni Tokimeki Experience!.jpg|Tokimeki Experience!|link=Tokimeki Experience! Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg|Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~|link=Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ BanG Dream OST.jpg|BanG Dream! Original Soundtrack|link=BanG Dream! Original Soundtrack Character Song - Kasumi.jpg|Dokidoki SING OUT!|link=Dokidoki SING OUT! BLACK SHOUT.jpg|BLACK SHOUT|link=BLACK SHOUT Poppin'Party 6th Single Cover.jpg|Mae e Susume!/Yumemiru Sunflower|link=Mae e Susume! Character Song - Tae.jpg|Hanazono Denki Guitar!!!|link=Hanazono Denki Guitar!!! Character Song - Rimi.jpg|Chocolate no Teion Recipe|link=Chocolate no Teion Recipe Re-birth day Limited Blu-ray edition cover.png|Re:birth day|link=Re:birth day Pastel*Palettes 1st Single Cover.jpg|Shuwarin☆Drea~min|link=Shuwarin☆Drea~min Character Song - Saaya.jpg|Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~|link=Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ Character Song - Arisa.jpg|Su-Suki Nanka Janai!|link=Su-Suki Nanka Janai! Hello, Happy World! 1st Single Cover.jpg|Egao no Orchestra!|link=Egao no Orchestra! Time Lapse.jpg|Time Lapse|link=Time Lapse Nesshoku Starmine.jpg|Nesshoku Starmine|link=Nesshoku Starmine That Is How I Roll! (Official Jacket).jpg|That Is How I Roll!|link=That Is How I Roll! Poppin'Party 8th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg|Christmas no Uta|link=Christmas no Uta ONENESS Cover.jpg|ONENESS|link=ONENESS Pastel*Palettes 2nd Single Cover.jpg|Yura-Yura Ring-Dong-Dance|link=Yura-Yura Ring-Dong-Dance Afterglow 2nd single cover.png|Hey-day Capriccio|link=Hey-day Capriccio Hello, Happy World! 2nd Single Cover.jpg|Goka! Gokai!? Phantom Thief!|link=Goka! Gokai!? Phantom Thief! CiRCLiNG.jpg|CiRCLING|link=CiRCLING Opera of the wasteland Single Cover.jpg|Opera of the wasteland|link=Opera of the wasteland Roselia 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg|Anfang|link=Anfang Poppin’Party 2015-2017 LIVE BEST Cover.jpg|Poppin'Party 2015-2017 LIVE BEST|link=Poppin'Party 2015-2017 LIVE BEST BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1 Cover.jpg|BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1|link=BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1 Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg|Double Rainbow/Saa Ikou!|link=Double Rainbow Roselia 6th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg|R|link=R Pastel*Palettes 3rd Single Cover.jpg|Mou Ichido Luminous|link=Mou Ichido Luminous Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! Cover.jpg|Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!!|link=Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! Hitori Janain Dakara Game Cover.jpg|Hitori Janain Dakara|link=Hitori Janain Dakara THE THIRD 1st Live Album Cover.jpg|THE THIRD 1st Live|link=THE THIRD 1st Live Album Poppin'Party 11th Single Cover.jpg|Girl's Code|link=Girl's Code Afterglow 3rd Single Cover.png|Tsunagu, Soramoyou|link=Tsunagu, Soramoyou Glitter*Green 1st Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg|Don't be afraid!|link=Don't be afraid! Hello, Happy World! 3rd Single Cover.png|Kimi ga Inakucha!|link=Kimi ga Inakucha! Poppin'Party 12th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg|Kizuna Music♪|link=Kizuna Music♪ Roselia 7th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg|BRAVE JEWEL|link=BRAVE JEWEL RAISE A SUILEN 1st Single Blu-ray Cover.JPG|R.I.O.T|link=R.I.O.T Poppin'Party 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg|Poppin'on!|link=Poppin'on! Poppin'Party 13th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg|Jumpin'|link=Jumpin' Afterglow 4th Single Cover.png|Y.O.L.O!!!!!|link=Y.O.L.O!!!!! Pastel Palettes 4th Single Cover.png|Tenka Toitsu A to Z☆|link=Tenka Toitsu A to Z☆ Roselia 8th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg|Safe and Sound|link=Safe and Sound Hello, Happy World! 4th Single Cover.png|High Five ∞ Adventure|link=High Five ∞ Adventure RAISE A SUILEN 2nd Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg|A DECLARATION OF ×××|link=A DECLARATION OF ××× BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.2.png|BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.2|link=BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.2 Logo BanG Dreaam! (Old) Logo.png|thumb|none|link=https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/File:BanG_Dreaam!_(Ol BanG Dream! Logo.png|thumb|none|link=https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/File:BanG_Drea BanG Dream Logo (ver2).svg|thumb|none|link=https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/File:BanG_Dream_Logo BanG Dream! Cafe Logo.png|thumb|none|link=https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/File:BanG_Dream!_Ca BanG Dream! Cafe 2018 Logo.png|thumb|none|link=https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/File:BanG_Dream!_Cafe_20 BanG Dream! Pacific League Collab Logo.png|thumb|none|link=https://bandori.fandom.com/wiki/File:BanG_Dream!_Pacific_League_Coll Liên kết ngoài